My Soul Mate
by meenah150
Summary: Quinn and Puck have always been on and off. So what will the reunion bring for them? One-shot! Based off of the 100th episode. **DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT**


**Based off of last night's episode of Glee! If you haven't seen it, do not read! Full of spoilers! Also, slight twist at the end!**

**Yes, I do realize I copied _word-for-word_ from the episode. So here's a disclaimer.**

**THIS IS NOT MINE. This is Ryan Murphy's work! **

* * *

Quinn walked up to Puck and greeted him with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hey Puck" Quinn greets him.

"Hey. So uh, have you noticed how hot I look in my new uniform?" Puck asks her.

"Does look a little bit itchy"

"Are you serious?" Puck asks her, slightly offended.

"I'm just kidding. You look really handsome. It's not just the uniform either. You've got this newfound confidence about you" Quinn tells him.

Puck smiles and starts to blush. "So, do you know what song you want to sing for the Glee club?" Quinn asks him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could go to breadstix, pull some potentials" Quinn starts to laugh but is interrupted.

"Ah! You know that's my tickle spot!" Quinn faces the strange man. "Hi"

"Hi" the unknown man says. They kiss briefly.

"Ugh, I got bored sitting at the hotel"

"Who's this?" Puck asks Quinn, trying not to sound offended.

"Puck, this is my boyfriend, Biff McIntosh" Quinn says hesitantly.

"Like the apple?"

"Yeah, exactly like it. My family planted the first McIntosh apple orchard in Pennsylvania. So every time you have one of our apples, we get a nickel" Biff says, winking.

"This is my very old, dear, dear friend, Noah Puckerman" Quinn says, concluding the introduction between her two lovers.

"Puck .. Puckerman. Is that Jewish?"

"She never told you about me? How long have you been going out?"

"About three months"

"Well, you know, Quinn really never likes to talk about her past, which is why I insisted on coming to myself if it's as boring as you say it might be. I said, if you wanted to meet mother, I have to really get to know you first" Biff says.

"Wait, you call your mother, 'Mother'?" Puck asks, holding back a laugh.

"I need to show Biff the auditorium. Thank you so much, it's been great talking to you, Puck" Quinn says, dragging her boyfriend away from the love of her life.

* * *

Later, Quinn starts to perform Toxic with Santana and Brittany. Everyone watches them perform with excitement, with the exception of Biff. Puck and Mike look at Biff with disgust as they switch between watching the trio and watching him text.

"That is what I'm talking about, kiddos! What did you think, Mr Preppy McDimple Butt?" April asks Biff.

Biff straightens up. "Oh, I thought it was um, very .. energetic"

"Dude, you were texting the whole time" Mike tells him, slightly disgusted.

"You know, he's very busy. He's um, president of the Secret Society and also Captain of the water polo team" Quinn says desperately as she tries to defend her boyfriend.

Puck looks at her and Biff with a slight disgust on his face. "_That should be me, not him" _ he says to himself.

Later, Quinn goes to breadstix with Biff and they sit in a booth together.

"I've never really noticed because I haven't spent that much time around them, but poor people are generally less attractive than rich ones" Biff tells her.

Quinn, preventing herself to roll her eyes, says to him, "It means so much to me that you came back here. You know, it makes us feel so much more real."

"Yeah, well, we are very real. I love you, Quinn. I really want to get to know you"

"What do you want to know? I could tell you so many things, like the time that -"

Biff interrupts her and turns around, seeing her friends.

"Hey guys! Come here, yeah, you" Quinn looks up and rolls her eyes at her boyfriend as Puck, Santana, Artie and Mike make their way to their table.

Puck sits down first, sliding beside Quinn. "Hey guys!"

"Hi! Santana Lopez. Word on the street is that you're old money. I'm a lesbian, but, totally into that" Santana tells him as she shakes his hand.

Mike shakes his hand next. "Mike Chang, Asian dancer"

"And I'm Artie Abrams. I may look like a dweeb in a wheelchair, but my girlfriend is a cheerleader" Artie tells him as he shakes his hand.

"So what about Quinn? How would you describe her in one sentence?"

"She's constantly surprising you. Like, one year, she showed up to school in the fall and she decided she wanted to be a skank." Mike starts telling him.

"She dyed her hair pink, she got a Ryan Seacreast tattoo, and then lit a purple piano on fire" Santana tells him.

Quinn starts to fake laugh. "Hold on one second" Biff starts to say.

"Babe, babe" Quinn starts to say, turning his head. "They're messing with you. Honey, I forgot my purse in the car and I left my lipstick with some lady things" she whispers to him.

"Oh absolutely, I'll go get it for you, sweetheart. No worries" Biff gets up and walks out.

They waited until Biff walked out of the door completely. Puck turns to Quinn.

"What the hell was that?!" Puck asks her.

"I'm trying to present myself in a particular way. Biff's family is Philadelphia mainland society and if I get in with that, then my life is set"

"How do you cover up the tattoo, you know? With magic?" Santana asks her.

"I pay my roommate to apply three coats of cover-up makeup on my lower back before I see him."

"Does he know about us? About Beth?!" Puck starts exclaiming.

"I will tell him everything when I am ready"

Puck, hurt, walks out of the restaurant and heads back home.

* * *

The next day, Puck suggests singing a song.

"Puckerman has asked to do a number" Schuester announces to the class.

"Actually, Mr Schue, I was hoping for this number, that we could move –"

"Hold up hold up, private Puckerman" Santana interrupts. "I'm going to let you finish, but first, I would like to uphold the tradition of hijacking this Glee club and making everyone sit through what is basically intervention. Mr Schue, you said we could redo some of our favorite numbers, right? Well then I want to do a dance duet with Brittany." Everyone starts clapping and cheering as Valerie starts up.

Mike stands up and starts to dance along with Santana, letting Brittany change her mind and joining in. Soon, Jake joins the floor and dances along the other 3 as everyone gets up and dances.

"Wow, I wouldn't want to follow that number but uh, if you're still up for it, Puck" Schuester says.

"Well, you know what, for my number I think we should move to the auditorium" Puck says with a smile.

The group head towards the auditorium. Everyone sits, with Puck and Quinn sitting directly in front of one another. Puck takes off his air force jacket and gathers his guitar. He starts to sing "Keep Holding On", facing Quinn the whole time. Quinn notices everyone heading up to the steps and they dance for her, letting her remember the first time they did this number. By the end, she starts crying.

Everyone walks out, leaving Puck and Quinn alone.

"I guess I can still sell your heart" Puck says.

"I loved the song, but I'm not crying over you. I'm crying because until you sang that song, I had actually forgotten about it. In a couple of years, I'll forget all of this." Quinn says sobbing.

"That's why you gotta keep holding on to your past and not be ashamed of it."

"I'd rather look forward"

"We all love you for who you are"

"And I'm in love with Biff" Quinn gets up and walks away. As she's walking away, she starts crying again. "_No, I'm not in love with Biff, I'm in love with Puck and I always will be"_

At the same time, Puck stays there, dumbfounded. "_I love her too much."_

* * *

The next day, Quinn and Biff talk privately behind school buses.

"What are you talking about? A tattoo?" Biff asks her.

Quinn shrugs. "It's not that bad. It's not a mistake—"

"On your lower back, it's not that - Ryan Seacreast?"

"I could get it removed"

"There's not a laser big enough. It's the size of Texas. You should've told me this weeks ago!"

"Is there a problem here?" Puck asks, walking in.

"Hey, Puck, go away, okay"

"Was she always this big of a liar?" Biff exclaims.

"I'm coming clean now" Quinn says as Puck gives Biff a dirty look. "Doesn't that mean something?"

"A baby!? I mean, what happens if we got married and this kid shows up looking for money?! Are you crazy?! Was this the loser who knocked you up?!" Biff yells, pointing at Puck.

"Yes, yes, Puck is the father. I'm looking for acceptance here okay. This is how I love" Quinn tells him, starting to lose patience.

"That maybe how you and your loser friends love, but where I come from, you carry your past with you. You are the worst kind of hypocrite. You walk around like you're some Snow fricken White but really, you're just a dirty little slutbag"

Quinn grabs his nose furiously. "You shouldn't have said that"

"Ow, let go, my nose! Ow let go! Am I bleeding?!"

"Not yet!" Puck pushes him, beating him up and pushing him into the trash bin, ignoring Quinn's calls.

"Help me get him out of here" Quinn tells Puck.

"Do you have any idea how much better you are than this guy? Look, you can go into the trash and help him out, or you can come be with your real friends in the choir room. I'll be waiting" Puck tells her, walking away.

Biff stands up in the trash bin and looks at Quinn. Quinn looks at him. Showing no emotion, "We are through." She turns around and heads into the choir room.

The Glee club welcomes Holly Holliday back and they jam to "Happy".

* * *

After the performance, Puck walks into the boys changing room and stares at Finn's jersey. Quinn walks in and looks at it with him.

"He forgave us for what we did, right?" Puck asks her.

Quinn nods. "A long time ago. We saved him. Rachel is his soulmate"

"Who's yours? Biff?"

"He's going back to Yale, alone."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to blow this place too." Quinn looks at him in disappointment. "Unless, there is a reason for me to stay. Cause I know who my soul mate is" Puck says, looking at her.

"You wouldn't want me. I'm terrible at having a relationship that involves any level of honesty." Quinn says, looking down.

Puck turns towards her completely. "I love you. Just tell me to stay. Cause the truth is, there's only one guy you were ever really honest with. Just tell me to stay. Please" he begs.

After not hearing a word, Puck walks out of the change room. He makes his way towards the door, only to get turned around by Quinn. She wraps his arms around his neck. They stare at each other, eventually leaning in. They put everything they have in the kiss. Puck pulls away.

"Stay" Quinn tells him.

He smiles and lifts her up, spinning her around in the hall.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so much" Quinn tells him once he puts her down.

"I love you too. I'll never let you go this time" Puck tells her softly.

"That's all I want" Quinn says, smiling. Puck leans in and kisses her passionately.

* * *

**Yay! I love this couple! :)**


End file.
